Memorias de un Híbrido
by Nopal Camus
Summary: Escribo este diario casi dos siglos después que fuéramos separados, antes no tenía ni el don tan desarrollado ni la fuerza para entender lo que podría pasarme... Te esperé, iba cada tres días al pozo, ansiando que tú aroma a flores silvestres emergiera de ése agujero lleno de huesos y oscuridad. [EN PROCESO]
1. Sengoku

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Fic publicado en ffl bajo el mismo pseudónimo.

* * *

**Memorias de un híbrido.**

**Sengoku**

_Escribo este diario casi dos siglos después que fuéramos separados, antes no tenía ni el don tan desarrollado ni la fuerza para entender lo que podría pasarme... Te esperé, iba cada tres días al pozo, ansiando que tú aroma a flores silvestres emergiera de ése agujero lleno de huesos y oscuridad._

.

.

.

—¡Inubestia! —Shippo aterrizó sobre su cabeza—. Miroku te necesita para un trabajo.

—Con tal...

—Regresemos en tres días. Sí bestia, ya lo sabemos —murmuró el menor rodando los ojos.

Inuyasha observó por última vez el pozo, ya había pasado allí parte de la tarde de ayer, toda la noche y gran parte de la mañana...esperando un halo de luz que desde hace casi tres años no llegaba. Quién lo conociera de antes se sorprendería en cómo no había golpeado al demonio zorro por su impertinencia, pero de todos sus amigos, era el único que lo trataba igual que siempre, a pesar de estar más huraño que nunca.

Las gemelas corrieron a su alrededor, cantando alguna bobería del momento mientras le cortaban el paso, estaba esperando fuera de la cabaña del monje, mientras el alboroto se hacía presente dentro, habían informado cosas siendo arrojadas...no entendía porqué.

—Sujeta a Takeru por favor. —Sango casi le tiró al bebé a los brazos mientras volvía dentro, a seguir peleando con el monje.

Los ojos negros del bebé lo miraron fijamente cuando esté lo tomo frente a él, como antaño hacía con cierto gato que lo odiaba. Takeru carcajeó e hizo burbujas de saliva en cuanto las orejas del híbrido se movieron, hizo ademán con sus pequeñas manitas de sujetarlas.

—¡Es necesario Sango! Se acerca el invierno, y tenemos otra boca que alimentar. —Casi podía mirar al monje con las manos frente a su rostro, evitando lo que sea que la exterminadora de lanzara.

—¡Bien! Haz lo que quieras, pero suerte en ese exterminio si Inuyasha no te acompaña. —Sus orejas se movieron ante esto último, ¿por qué no lo haría?— Gracias por sujetarlo Inuyasha, y suerte hablando con este bruto.

—Sin problemas… —farfulló siendo dejado con laspalabras en la boca.

Las gemelas corrieron detrás de su madre, que quizás iría a la cabaña de Kaede, junto con Rin para pasar la rabia, era extraño que el par peleara por algo. Cuando Shippo llegó a su lado, viendo a la mujer partir lo encontró con un par de caballos jalando una carreta…eso era nuevo. Entró en la pequeña cabaña y miró a su amigo recoger las cosas que su mujer le había arrojado, se saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza, y esperó sentado en la entrada, con piernas y brazos cruzados a que el monje terminara.

—Ahora que Sango lo menciona, entendería que no quisieras tomar este trabajo…

—¿De qué hablas, monje?—espetó mirándolo serio.

—Este no será un viaje de tres días, Inuyasha.

.

.

.

_Marchamos al día siguiente. _

_Me quedé viendo a los lejos el árbol sagrado, sabiendo que cerca estaba el pozo. Toqué el rosario de cuentas que llevaba conmigo, que me ataba a ti, y emprendí la marcha con Miroku y Shippo que me esperaban en la carreta. La misión era un poco más complicada que algún exterminio menor de cuando buscábamos refugio en nuestros viajes, lo cuál me entretuvo, al tercer día estaba realizando inquieto quería brincar hacia el pozo, surcar los cielos para saber si habías regresado._

_Cuando regresamos a las dos semanas con la carreta a rebosar de víveres y objetos de valor tú aroma no llegó a mi nariz, entristecí, ya habían sido tres años…pero yo podía seguir esperando por ti el tiempo que hiciera falta._

_._

.

.

En ese momento se sentía como una bestia de verdad, casi a cuatro patas mirando a sus pequeños objetivos arrojando pelotas de trapo que no le golpeaban…

—¡Tío Inuyasha esto es absordo! —vociferó la mayor de las gemelas.

—Se dice absurdo, Kaya —corrigió el de cabellos naranja rebotando la pelota en sus manos.

—Como sea Shippo —bramó la menor, sacándole la lengua.

—¡¿Cómo es que yo soy solo Shippo y él si es tío Inubestia!? —Estaba indignado.

Era cierto que, en apariencia era solo un poco más alto que las hijas de sus amigos, de ya once años, pero él era un demonio mayor que ellas, si bien físicamente crecía algo más lento le debían respeto.

—El que hayas jugado con ellas de pequeñas no ayuda —rióKohaku al llegar a ellos, quién era ya un adulto en plenitud —. Sin embargo, si ustedes dos quieren exterminar demonios y no pueden con la velocidad de un híbrido, están en graves problemas. —Colocó las manos en los hombros de sus sobrinas y se los apretó con suavidad—. A su edad yo ya estaba forjando mi arma —suspiró con pesar.

Kaya y Sayaka le dieron una mirada de reproche, y antes de que fueran a decir algo el sonido de un pequeño gon las llamó a casa con su madre, quién las llamaba a comer. Las miraron marchar rápido, y en el camino recoger a su pequeño hermano. Inuyasha sonrió un poco ante tal escena, nunca pensó que estaría viviendo remotamente en alguna aldea y en estos momentos se encontraba en una de exterminadores que estaba siendo repoblada lentamente, viajeros se quedaban por la fortaleza que dicho lugar representaba, y más con los rumores de que la mayoría del equipo que derrotó a Naraku se había mudado a dicho lugar, suponían era seguro.

Él no lo había hecho, solo estaba de visita.

—Keh, dudo esas niñas vean una amenaza real en sus vidas. —Tronó sus dedos mientras estiraba su cuerpo de la postura que había adoptado.

—Bueno Inuyasha, ustedes se encargaron de eso al acabar con Naraku —recordó el joven, mirando de repente al cielo, el mitad bestia movió la nariz con molestia—. Dudo sea para mí, así que me retiro.

Una bola de luz aterrizó fuera de la fortaleza, lo cual le sorprendió, Inuyasha fue al encuentro del demonio un tanto inquieto, ¿por qué estaría buscándolos? Su único interés estaba en la aldea de Kaede, muy lejos de donde se encontraban en este momento. Cuando llegó lo miró sacar una carta de sus ropajes, y se la extendió.

—Te la manda Rin —fue la única respuesta que obtuvo antes de volver de nuevo al cielo.

.

.

.

_Si sentí alarma esa vez, y mucha frustración, cuando fui donde Miroku leyó la carta en voz alta…era Kaede, la muerte estaba tocando a su puerta, y Rin pedía que fuéramos a verla, que ella me llamaba a mí, ¿puedes creerlo? La vieja pedía por mí. Shippo y yo fuimos primero, mientras los muchachos, supongo yo, organizaban todo para poder ir sobre Kirara._

.

.

.

Llegaron de noche y la aldea estaba silenciosa, Rin los recibió con un traje de sacerdotisa y el corazón se le estrujó, la pequeña adoptó la labor de Kaede desde que Sesshomaru la dejó a su cuidado, y al parecer iba en serio, toda aldea necesitaba alguien que los protegiera espiritualmente.

—Que bien que llegaron rápido, no creo le quede mucho.

Tragó grueso cuando entró a la cabaña, el olor no le agradó, hierbas y sal, incluso supo que la anciana varias veces había evacuado encima.

—Vieja, que patético estado —farfulló el joven al llegar a su lado, sentándose para que le viera el rostro con su ojo bueno.

—Lamento no verme de veinte años luego de haber vivido tanto, Inuyasha —murmuró a penas, este movió la nariz en descontento.

—¿Para qué me llamaste, bruja? —murmuró mientras la cubría mejor con las sábanas y a ella se le hacía difícil respirar.

La mujer respiró varias veces antes de hilar sus pensamientos, viendo el techo varias veces, estirando los brazos quedamente frente a ella, volvió a enfocar su ojo bueno en él.

—Te conocí cuando conociste a mi hermana, y protegiste esta aldea…¿podrías volver a hacerlo? —Entendió la implicación en sus palabras, y mientras la vieja sacerdotisa alzaba su mano hacía el, este la tomó con pesar.

—Claro que lo haré, ¿por quién me tomas? —prometió, la vieja tomó con algo de fuerza su mano, y este la miró de nuevo —. ¿Qué ocurre, Kaede?.

—¿Aún la esperas? —Su ojo se empañó un poco ante esa mención.

—Siempre la voy a esperar, no podría ha…

—¿Aún si ella siguió con su vida mortal?

Luego que se hizo el entierro de Kaede, junto a los restos de su hermana le pidió a Rin que le enseñara a leer y escribir, tenía algunas nociones por lo que mi madre me había enseñado, pero eran unos doscientos años sin haber practicado nada en absoluto.

Durante esa semana que sus amigos se quedaron en la aldea no visitó el pozo, después de todo se quedaría en la misma a cumplir su promesa, sabía que no sería toda la vida, sino hasta que aquella época de guerras entre humanos por tierras acabara. No quería pensar mucho en lo que el "tiempo" significaba para él y para sus amigos, miró a cada uno de ellos mientras comían en la cabaña, con el rastro de lágrimas en sus rostros. Ni siquiera terminó de comer cuando salió corriendo a los límites de la aldea, y siguió más allá, muchísimo más allá.

La pequeña lápida que estaba frente a él, con flores recién cortadas le hacía doler la mirada.

—¿Todos ellos terminarán como tú, madre? —preguntó al cielo, ya sabía la respuesta.

.

.

.

_Hasta el día en que Kaede murió, no había pensando ni por asomo en que mi línea de vida no era similar a la de ustedes. ¡Ya habían pasado años! Yo me veía igual, pero ellos no, rastros de la edad los iban tocando, del tiempo pasando sobre ellos, y más con sus hijos creciendo. Proteger la aldea no fue difícil en sí, al menos no de los demonios, casi no habían, estaban recluidos en las montañas y bosques y el que rodeaba la aldea era mío, solo la gente de la misma entraba. Pero no fui más al pozo, no me sentía con fuerzas de admitir que, luego de más de una década habrías seguido con tu vida, ¿cómo te iba a culpar? _

_La aldea fue creciendo, a medida que los humanos se movían en bando para las guerras, los territorios también lo hacían, evitaban claro el de los demonios, zonas sin ley para los humanos hasta que algunos atrevidos pelotones no regresaban como escarmiento. Se corrió el rumor de una aldea protegida por un híbrido, y oh, sorpresa a veces metían a Sesshômaru en el combo, todo por qué velaba por la seguridad de la sacerdotisa de la aldea. Kaya regresó a la aldea cuando fue mayor, decía que ese lugar era más su hogar que cualquier otro, creí entender a la chica. _

_Admito que me volví un ermitaño, pero cuando creí verte en una de las caravanas que con los años llegó a instalarse mi corazón pegó un brinco, el olor no era el mismo ni de cerca. Supuse era alguno de tus antepasados…y cuando Rin me aseguró que la aldea estaba fuera de peligro me fui, no quería tener contacto nunca con gente que llevara tu apellido, fui cobarde, pero ya no deseaba estar ni cerca del pozo ni de ése árbol. Volvía cada par de años para cerciorarme que todo estuviera bien, para seguir esparciendo el rumor que ese bosque estaba cuidado, o maldito, ya no recuerdo. _

_Miroku fue el primero de nuestros amigos en dejarnos…_

.

.

.

Tenia el cabello recogido en una coleta, y las mangas también recogida en los codos, miraba el cielo sin luna mientras el agua de la playa lamía sus pies descalzos, a lo lejos divisó una mancha que flotaba y frunció el ceño tomando la espada que no era colmillo de su funda, para defenderse.

—¡Inuyasha! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan lejos en un mes? —exclamó el zorro al dejar su transformación de bola rosa.

—Tks, ¿qué tanto escándalo? Deberías tener un mejor medio de transporte al ser ya un zorro en todas las de la ley. —Envainó la espada al ver al ya zorro adolescente frente a él, respirando agitado, ¿duraría tantos años con esa apariencia cómo él, mucho más?

—No seas bruto. —La voz no era chillona como en antaño, sino más suave—Miroku se encuentra mal en cama, partiremos mañana.

Lo miró, con sus ahora negros ojos y mordió sus labios, empezó a andar en su forma humana a la espera que amaneciera y salir en cuanto antes, sabía que esa noche no podría dormir. A penas sintió la primera pulsación en su cuerpo aumentó la velocidad sabiendo que no se cansaría pronto…

El viaje se hizo eterno a pesar de haber llevado un par de días corriendo día y noche, casi sin descanso nada más que para hidratarse y comer cualquier libre cruda que consiguiera. Cuando abrió la puerta de la cabaña tenía la cabellera con algo de nieve, y observó cómo las mujeres lloraban alrededor del cuerpo del monje, temió hasta que escuchó un latido suave, y las gemelas le hicieron un hueco para que viera a su padre.

Miroku tenía el cabello salpicado en canas, arrugas en su rostro y estaba rechoncho como no creyó haberlo visto nunca, Sango se había cortado el cabello hace algún tiempo, pero tenía canas también, y sus hijos eran ya unos adultos, que ya tenían sus propias parejas.

—¿Tienes que esperar a que yo esté tan lejos para enfermar, libidinoso? —preguntó en cuanto lo ayudaba a sentarse y hablar cara a cara.

—Solo quería estar rodeado de mujeres hermosas, nada más. —Se rió un poco de su humor, antes de colocar una mano sobre su hombre—. Querido amigo bestia, vive.

—Estoy viviendo Miroku, ¿qué sandeces dices?

El monje negó con la cabeza suavemente, y su mirada se tornó conciliadora, como esas veces que hablaban alrededor de la fogata en sus viajes.

—Quizás sean cosas de viejos Inuyasha, pero tuve una vida plena, compartiendo con la gente que amo y quiero, incluso rodeado de la calamidad que fue Naraku, los tenía a ustedes.

»Y no me arrepiento de morir por haber tomado todo ese veneno para protegerlos, antes que la testaruda de mi mujer diga algo. Y amigo —respiró, apretando el agarre en su mano—, quiero que tengas una vida plena y no solo llena de recuerdos.

Inuyasha tomó de buena gana sus palabras, y a los días del entierro, sentía que perdía más de lo que él era. Se quedó en la aldea ese invierno, y una de las noches luego de que Sango dejará a sus nietos dormir charlaron…

—Inuyasha. —Este la miró a penas, era extraño que todos hayan envejecido tanto y él no, a penas parecía de veintidós.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sango?

—Deja de esperarla. —Su corazón se saltó unos latidos—. No te pido que busques una mujer, todos te pedimos que seas feliz, no te cierres a gente nueva.

La mujer extendió su mano, e Inuyasha la alargó para tomarla con suavidad. Con los años había dejado de ser tan huraño con sus amigos, apretó el agarre sin hacerle daño con las garras y la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Ya no lo hago Sango, ya no lo hago…

.

.

.

.

.

.

n/a: tenía años sin publicar acá , y lo hago desde el teléfono, así que me disculpo por mi previo fallo al subirlo, espero ahora sí esté bien.


	2. Azuchi-Momoyama

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Fic publicado en FFL bajo el mismo pseudónimo.

* * *

**Azuchi-Momoyama**

_Sango falleció al poco tiempo de acabar el invierno, fue mientras dormía, ninguno de nuestros amigos sufrió, eso te lo aseguro. Cuando regresé a la aldea me encargué cerrar el pozo, nada más ésa oscuridad me perturbaba. Entiende, ya todos nuestros amigos que compartían tú tiempo de vida habían muerto, ¿qué iba a quedar para mí si seguía allí, esperando, sabiendo que no regresarías?_

_Ya eran casi dos generaciones, y cuando se desató una guerra entre demonios acudí al lado de Sesshômaru, nuestra enemistad no tenía sentido ya, no cuando cada uno tenía su propia fuerza y nos tocaba defender el legado demoníaco que nos había quedado._

_Aprendí mucho rodeándome de demonios, había vivido tanto entre humanos y tenía su sangre en mis venas, que no sabía nada del mundo de mi padre, me miraban como antaño lo hicieron los humanos, pero me regodee en poseer una fuerza que no creí tener en muchos años, era un simple mitad bestia, pero aceptaba mis límites y los explotaba, no me quedaba quieto como la mayoría de los demonios, esperando que mi energía maligna hiciera todo por mi, debía valerme de mis garras y del ingenio._

* * *

El olor a pólvora inundó sus fosas nasales, y agradecía haber aprendido algo de aquello de su compañera de viaje, el agua podía ayudarlos grandemente contra esas cosas que limitaban su movimiento. Los humanos habían usado diferentes estrategias con las nuevas armas de fuego para ir erradicando demonios.

—¡Viento cortante! —De los carromatos no quedó nada, y en cuanto los humanos se quedaron sin municiones emprendieron la huída.

—¡Se supone estabas de nuestro lado, bestia! —bramó uno de los soldados mientras corría, una rabia reconocible destelló en sus ojos, solo le gruñó.

No importaba que murieran las sabandijas que mataban por placer…pero ahora sí se sentía entre dos mundos.

En cuánto se despojó de la armadura que usaba sobre su usual vestimenta estiró los músculos entumecidos, siguió con la tarea hasta meterse en las aguas termales, varios demonios (tanto hombres como mujeres) compartían esas aguas por igual, hace mucho el híbrido había perdido el pudor y dejado de sonrojarse como un chiquillo por eso, los demonios hasta copulan no muy lejos de allí, y su lado humano aprendió a no dejarse amedrentar.

—Tks. —Los miró uno a uno con cierta aprehensión mientras desenredando su cabello con las garras, mortificado por las trenzas que debía usar en batalla.

—Creen que estás confundido —murmuró el demonio al entrar al agua, los demás se alejaron cuando este llegó, dándoles privacidad.

—No les debo explicaciones a nadie, lucho por mis intereses. —Había visto antes con sus propios ojos como había una isla que protegía a la gente como él, sin embargo, en tierra firme, los humanos se metían por igual con familias o con pelotones—. Y ya estoy cansado, sabes que si no se unen, estarán extintos.

Sesshômaru alzó la ceja, aún renegaba de su parte demoníaca. Inuyasha seguía siendo más humano de lo que quisiera admitir, ésa preocupación que brotaba naturalmente de él no era propia de los de sus especie, así se hubiera revestido como él en antaño, en un manto de altanería y frialdad; sabía el verdadero híbrido seguía allí, solo que sin un objetivo claro.

* * *

_Los demonios fueron muriendo por especie, a menos los de la clase más baja, que no podían ni camuflarse. El no haber cooperado unos con otros, sino estar orgullosos a un clan fue lo que acabó con la supremacía demoníaca que conociste, y como tus libros de historia lo escribieron humanos, ya sabrás que dejaron muchas cosas por fuera. Ambas especies son egoístas, orgullosas…_

_Los demonios no tenían nobles establecidos, no era por tierras heredadas, ni por oro, el poder puro fue el que siempre alineó la jerarquía misma, instintivo, como los animales…Si las crías no eran fuertes perecían, si las hembras no era fértiles las mataban luego de satisfacerse unos años de ellas, clanes entraban en conflicto por sí solo, y cayeron como abejas a la miel cuando notaron que ya no eran tan superiores como creyeron, no cuando monjes y sacerdotisas se hicieron más fuertes._

_En cuánto a los humanos, el comercio empezó a fortalecerse, no solo lo producido en Japón, sino que empezaron a llegar más y más extranjeros, por ello se me hacía un poco más fácil camuflarse debido a mis rasgos, pero necesitaba de alguna otra manera de pasar desapercibido que solo ocultar mis orejas..._

* * *

El traje de rata de fuego estaba sumergido en una especie de brea que le picaba en la nariz por lo que se alejó del lugar de trabajo y acudió a la parte más lejana de la aldea, donde estaba ésa bendita cueva que los condenó a todos.

—¡Te estoy diciendo que es él!

Sus orejas dieron un tirón, y observó de refilón a un grupo de niños señalando en su dirección.

—Y yo te digo que eso son solo historias estúpidas de nuestros abuelos —siseó una niña, a lo que creyó era su hermano—, además, debería ser un viejo, y está joven, ¡no puede tener la dicha de haber conocido a los exterminadores originales! —berreó, decidida y con la frente en alto.

Todo el grupo dio un respingo en cuanto el chico de plateados cabellos cayó en medio de ellos, y en cuclillas le sonrió a la niña, mostrando un colmillo travieso.

—Oh, lamento ser un vejestorio. Pero deberían respetar a este viejo antes que me provoque comerlos —murmuró, esta vez mostrando los dos colmillos en una sonrisa un poco más siniestra.

Los niños corrieron despavoridos, tropezando unos con otros y lagrimeando, quizás así fueran con cuidado, era claro que habían menos demonios, pero aún existían.

Agarró la tela que fue arrojada en su dirección en el aire, y la sacudió para que el calor no afectara sus dedos, oyendo la risa leve del demonio zorro que en principio iba a buscar.

—No creo el negro sea tu color, Inuyasha. —La figura que le sonreía no tenía casi nada ya del aspecto aniñado con el que lo conoció, quizás solo el cabello naranja, aún rebelde—. O quizás sí, después de todo eres como un padre ausente en un duelo eterno —murmuró con cierta acidez en su voz el más joven.

—Cállate Shippo, no soy padre de nadie.

—Créeme, me di cuenta de eso a penas nos abandonaste, pero ya no importa. —El rencor en su voz era palpable—. Supongo vienes más por negocios que otra cosa.

—Debo seguir adaptándome…

El joven lo miró un instante, y la tristeza en sus ojos era mucho mayor que la de él, no preguntó nada más, y emprendieron la marcha a donde el zorro se refugiaba y practicaba su magia.

* * *

.

.

.

.

n/a: Este capítulo es ciertamente el más corto de este pequeño fic, así que aprovecho de hacer un paréntesis. Sí, estoy relatando casi todo por encima, por que planeo que incluso lo que yo narro como acontecimiento, esté explicado a grandes rasgos por lo que escribe Inuyasha, que no se pondrá a narrar como si fuese un novela, como verán. Es más que para quien consiga dicho diario, se haga una idea, no que lo viva.

Volviendo a la extensión de el capítulo, el Período Azuchi-Momomaya al menos desde donde está ubicada la historia, es el más corto de los que voy a mencionar, así que lo uso como una transición, tal y como lo fue para Japón pasar del gobierno de Oda al de Hideyoshi, contando con unos 30 años, claro, quitando los períodos más contemporáneos.


	3. Edo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Fic publicado en FFL bajo el mismo pseudónimo.

* * *

**Edo**

_Nunca me metí en la política, lo sentía un despropósito pero en esta era sé que Sesshômaru tuvo que hacerlo, al haberse fortalecido la represión de la religión extranjera, y ver cómo cientos eran sacrificados, más aún si se les encontraba haciendo un exorcismo en nombre de su propio dios…los monjes y sacerdotisas se vieron en la obligación, ocultos de los ojos de la población normal, de ir erradicando a los demonios y así evitar que se propagara el cristianismo, varios murieron de lado y lado, hasta que se llegó a un acuerdo con el demonio más fuerte de la época, fue tácito y sin muchas palabras, la voz se extendió como la pólvora._

_"__Los humanos gobernaran este país, siempre y cuando nos dejen vivir en paz y mezclándonos entre los suyos…seremos solo una leyenda, o morirán por mi mano"._

_Ante la rabia y vergüenza varios se fueron del país antes de que este fuera aislado, no se produjo ninguna cacería, por qué si bien los humanos eran fáciles de matar y acabar con ellos, nos superaban en número y armas, éramos como animales enjaulados cuando se fueron ampliando las ciudades, el comercio, muchos de los caminos de tierra que recorrimos ahora lo eran de piedra, las aldeas dejaron de ser de madera y adobe, fueron cambiadas por piedras y cal. No había ya tanto bosque donde ocultarse, era vivir entre los humanos o morir como mendigos. _

_._

.

.

Caminar con sandalias ciertamente no iba con él, le quitaba destreza sin embargo no la necesitaba cuando se había vuelto una especie de samurái errante, tomando ciertos trabajos y luego huyendo del lugar para que el gobierno actual no le quitara sus armas, o en caso tal sirviera a algún daimyō, había que aceptar que no le serviría a nadie, no mientras no se viera en dicha necesidad, incluso comer estás era una mejor opción.

Su apariencia era mayormente humana, cabellos negros en una cola alta, usaba su ropa al revés, dónde era totalmente negra por aquella brea, en el cinto cargaba a colmillo que nunca dejaba su lugar y otra espada más acorde a los trabajos que debía realizar. Ya no era un bruto solo moviendo la espada con sus brazos, a lo loco; había aprendido en una academia los rituales necesarios, el respeto que debía tener, y obviamente las técnicas con las armas.

—¿Qué desea beber el ronin? —cuestionó la joven que atendía las mesas.

—Una botella de sake, y estofado del día sería suficiente. —Le entregó el hilo con las monedas, estirando su mano hacía la de ella, vio a la chica sonrojarse ante el contacto de sus dedos, y él sonrió con ironía.

Casi nadie lo miraba ya con temor, claramente seducidos por sus ojos miel, un poco más oscurecidos por un tinte marrón para no llamar tanto la atención, bebió un poco de sake, y el resto lo guardó para después, vio su reflejo borroso en el estofado, y rozó con sus dedos el collar de cuentas que siempre llevaba consigo, el primer hechizo con el que fue imbuido ya no tenía efecto, es más, se lo podía quitar cuando quisiera; el segundo, la magia del demonio zorro que le brindaba esa apariencia seguía así, las cuentas ya casi no brillaban, y sabía que luego de casi un siglo, debía buscar a su amigo para otro refuerzo más.

.

.

.

_Tardé medio siglo en conseguir a Shippo, y fue por qué recurrí a los bajos mundos para ello, ni pagando obtenía información. Myoga fue quién llegó a mi, solo dando direcciones de dónde se encontraba en cuánto se extendió el rumor de mí búsqueda._

_Quisiera no contarte esto, pero luego de ti, este suceso es lo segundo que me marcó en la vida e hizo que mutara de dos maneras muy diferentes…_

.

.

.

Hacia ya casi un mes que no podía ocultar su naturaleza demoníaca ni siquiera durante las mañanas, donde la energía no era tan fuerte y la magia aún surtía algo de efecto en su estado. La vieja pulga, más vieja que nunca lo acompañaba esta vez, sujetándose del collar de cuentas para no salir despedida por los aires, afianzando sus patitas, mientras daba las instrucciones.

—¡Amo Inuyasha, salte hacia el vacío del risco! —Se aferró a las hebras de color plata cuando el híbrido frenó de golpe.

—¡¿Estás demente viejo?! Huele a vicio y muerte, ¿qué haría ahí el enano? —Lo encaró. El gesto que tomó la pulga, con la mirada baja y seriedad le hizo tragar grueso—. Maldita sea el día en que ese enano se metió en problemas. —Y saltó.

La larga grieta por la que había brincado no parecía tener fin, iba saltando deroca en roca, hasta que suave música y colores salió de lo que parecía ser una cueva subterránea, los olores a demonios, sexo y alcohol se mezclaban con el de la sangre y la muerte; entendió que era uno de los famosos mercados clandestinos de los demonios, de los pocos que quedaban que no habían sido azotados por los humanos, y de imposible acceso para éstos.

Nadie vigilaba la entrada, obviamente no era necesario, solo una barrera que le cosquilleó un poco por su naturaleza semi humana pero nada más. Se empezaron a ver tiendas de campaña alzadas, donde ofrecían hechizos y brebajes. Brujería barata.

—Corre que si no se acaban los zorros, ¡mueve ese oro! —Una pareja de pequeños demonios corría a prisa, esquivando los puestos.

Su primer instinto fue salir corriendo, sin embargo guardó las garras y colmillos y respiró profundo, debía mezclarse y cómo mínimo no dejar ver sus ojos hasta que supiera donde estaba su amigo, si bien era fuerte, llegar punta de golpes no le garantizaba la seguridad del otro.

Sus amigos no reconocerían a este híbrido, pero esperaba estuvieran orgullosos de quién se estaba convirtiendo.

En cuanto el lugar dejó de ser casi que un pasillo colapsado y se abrió en una especie de plaza con un pequeñísimo traga luz, lo vio: una pequeña tarima llena de jaulas, todas con criaturas en su interior de pelajes rojizos y naranjas, todos eran demonios zorro en su forma más primitiva, con su poder reducido gracias a unos collares y grilletes supresores.

Un gruñido bajo se le escapó al notar las zonas sin pelaje, los gemidos de dolor y los latigazos en los cuerpos, serían unos veinte apresados; sus garras crecieron notablemente y la vista se le nublaba, colmillo palpitó en su cintura, tratando de aplacar su sangre. Varios demonios que disfrutaban de las tiendas voltearon al sentir el cambio en su energía demoníaca, no tardaron en empezar a murmurar. De las jaulas un gemido en particular llamó su atención, el zorro más grande cruzó la mirada con la suya en claro reconocimiento, y el mismo animal gruñó en su dirección, en advertencia, enseñando los dientes…

El zarpazo que dio en el aire solo sirvió para que un grillete de plomo se afianzara en su muñeca, deteniendo su transformación y quemando la piel que tocaba.

—¿Qué haces queriendo proteger a esos mononokes? Solo sirven por su magia de camuflaje —siseó un demonio que iba caminando entre las jaulas, pateándolas para que las bestias hicieran silencio—. Otros, en cambio, también son buenos esclavos, son niños lindos después de todo. —La sonrisa de la criatura le dio tal repulsión…

La jaula que abrió era la del zorro que lo miraba, trataba de entender qué decía su mirada, no podía ser imprudente, no quería que muriera, no por semejante descuido, la culpa empezó a aguijonearle en el pecho.

—Suéltalos —bramó, apretando los dientes.

—Já, no lo creo, híbrido.

Sujetó por el lomo al zorro, casi que por donde más le doliera, este lanzaba gruñidos y mordiscos a su captor, hasta que el mismo lo arrojó al suelo y le dio una patada en el estómago.

Luego de ahí todo fue un caos.

Simplemente chocó el grillete con la funda de su espada y este cayó, dejando su brazo libre, a una velocidad inusitada agarró por el cuello al demonio, alzándolo en el aire mientras las garras se clavaban en su piel, al parecer ése era el demonio más fuerte del lugar, patético.

—¡Todos los que forman parte de esto serán cazados y destruidos por mí! —sentenció, en cuanto el cuello se fracturó entre sus dedos y separó la cabeza del cuerpo, llenando su rostro de sangre—. ¡No son más que monstruos, no más que los humanos! ¡Matando a los suyos y vendiéndolos como esclavos, me repugnan!.

Antes si quiera que alguien buscara hacerle frente sacó a colmillo de acero, y con un viento cortante derribó lo que sea que se le haya atravesado en el camino, no pertenecía ya a ningún mundo, solo defendería lo que creería correcto. A penas abrió las jaulas, las criaturas, con los ojos llenos de terror dejaron que se acercara poco a poco, para liberar sus ataduras e ir recuperando su forma humanoide, a penas se vieron libres salieron corriendo, siendo todos estos más pequeños que su amigo, eran unos niños, supuso serían los protegidos del joven.

El animal herido a sus pies le gruñó con una rabia descomunal, le desgarró el corazón, y cuando se iba a acercar a él y extendió la mano sintió un mordisco ligero, centró la vista y observó a la nekomata con los vellos erizados, gruñéndole con suavidad. Se aproximó con lentitud, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y acariciando a la antigua compañera de viajes que se calmó visiblemente, dejando que le quitara las ataduras al otro, y cargándolo en sus brazos, llevándolo a algún claro donde pudiera recuperar sus fuerzas.

A las tres lunas, tomando bebidas reconstitutivas de la pulga recuperó su forma humanoide, pero aún no despertaba. Allí si notó los oloresque impregnaban su cuerpo, ¿cuántos años había sufrido de ese cautiverio, de esas torturas, de ser un esclavo?

Y él no había estado allí.

Llevó el cuerpo al río y lo lavó a conciencia, no soportaba que quien alguna vez lo consideró un padre estuviera así, lo vistió con ropa nueva y sencilla que compró mientras Kirara cuidaba su cuerpo, admitía que temió ya no encontrarlo cuando se marchó.

Finalmente abrió los ojos a la semana, su rostro ya era el de un adulto a pesar de aún estar en una adolescencia demoníaca, no quedaban casi heridas visibles más que en las muñecas y tobillos, de las ataduras espirituales que lo habían mantenido debilitado.

Comieron en silencio unos pescados asados, sin mirarse si quiera…

—Shippo, yo…—Las palabras murieron antes de salir, ¿qué le diría, qué lo sentía? Eso no iba a redimir sus pecados.

—No te martirices, ella ya no está y no tenías por qué seguir a nuestro lado, no te culpo. —Con una voz algo rasposa por el cansancio, y la mirada algo perdida se sentó a su lado, y extendió las manos hacia el collar de cuentas.

—No, no gastes tu energía en esa bobería, conseguiré otra manera —murmuró deteniendo su mano y apretando con suavidad sus dedos.

Shippo asintió quedamente, y retiró la mano…era extraño, justo ahora eran par de extraños compartiendo una comida, rió quedamente, en esta ocasión nadie le quitaba la comida a nadie, no había regaños de por medio. Su corazón se arrugó, y detuvo las lágrimas antes de que salieran de sus ojos.

—Bien entonces, gracias por los cuidados, pero esa camada de zorros asustadizos deben estar esperando a su líder. —Sacudió la ropa que tenía, la gata subió a su hombro, y con un ronroneo y una sonrisa se alejaron.

Inuyasha dejó de comer y apretó los puños, no podía ir detrás de él, no ahora, y quizás nunca. Eran par de extraños que ya no podían viajar juntos, nunca más, no con los lazos tan maltratados entre ellos, ¿desde cuándo Shippo era más maduro que él?

No supo cuánto se quedó en ese claro viendo al horizonte, pensando si acabar con su vida era buena idea o no.


	4. Meiji

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Fic publicado en FFL bajo el mismo pseudónimo.

* * *

**Meiji**

_Me dediqué a cazar a todos y cada uno de los olores que registré en esa cueva, allí lo hice con mis propias manos y no me arrepiento, habían lastimado a Shippo, no podía pasarlo por alto…Incluso hubo humanos entre sus antiguos "dueños" eso no hizo que me contuviera en lo más mínimo, dirigí una cruzada contra todo mercado negro y trata de esclavos que consiguiera…_

_Quizás por eso los negocios, ocultos para los humanos, pero "legales" entre los demonios fue más sustentable, ellos mismos ofrecían sus servicios, sin obligaciones ni cadenas._

_Cuando acabé ésa venganza caí en un hueco nuevo, sin tener ningún propósito claro, no sabía qué más hacer, ¿de qué me servía una vida larga, si luego de esta no me creía merecedor de nada? No era mi sangre, que en mi inocencia me marcaba, sino la sangre entre mis garras lo que lo hacían…_

_Me envolví en una especie de coraza, peor de la que fue cuando me conociste; ahora era más maduro, tenía más experiencia y era más inteligente…o eso creí, ahora considero que era un bruto en todas las de la ley, fue mi etapa más oscura y una en las que más te extrañé aunque no me lo quise permitir…_

_No te mentiré, no me mantuve célibe, en mi ira renovada contra el mundo, ese chiquillo que tú conociste ya no existía, no luego que creí quedarme sin nada de nuevo. No tenía amigos, conocidos, ni manera de esconderme de los humanos ni los mismos demonios._

_Cuando las fronteras se abrieron viajé: a hacerme de dinero, a perderme de lo que conocía y aborrecía, cualquier excusa era válida…y muy en el fondo estaba buscando la manera de hacerme alguien, de vivir, así fuera como un muerto en vida…así solo pudiera verte de lejos…_

_._

.

.

En cuanto pisó otras tierras, lo cual la verdad no hizo sino que brincó como cual polizón al agua, notó que debía cambiar sus ropas, urgentemente. Japón a penas estaba en ese cambio y etapa de conquista cuando dejó sus costas…

Desde ya unos pocos años se tuvo que adecuar un poco al hecho de que en el país de habla inglesa los demonios habían conseguido otras magias para ocultarse y era sumamente más sencillo hacerlo nada más con horquetillas o gorros que taparan sus orejas, el cabello era el menor de los problemas.

Luego de sacar todo el hollín de su cabello, aprisionar sus orejas bajo una suave boina, cortar sus uñas para que no alarmaran tanto esa noche…sin duda lo peor eran los zapatos y la ropa, pronto debía adaptarse.

Moverse de noche no era difícil, y luego del primer año había dejado de sorprenderse de lo avanzado que se miraba el mundo a comparación de su lugar de nacimiento, sin embargo le llegaban rumores que Japón no se estaba quedando ya tan atrás, no con los comercios y la tecnología. Tomó un carruaje que lo llevara a un bar, bebió algunas copas para dejar una pequeña coartada en el sitio, asegurándose, con dinero y una sutil amenaza que el tendero cumpliera con ello, meras prevenciones.

Sacó el pequeño reloj de bolsillo, y viendo la hora se fue con fingido mareo a la parte trasera, donde los callejones angostos lo llevaron a una iglesia donde una pequeña puerta que parecía más un bunker le dio la bienvenida.

—Supongo que me toca darle la última oportunidad. —Se acercó a la barra con pasos decididos—. Un gypsy—pidió cuando sus ojos relampaguearon contra los negros del demonio que atendía la barra.

Le señalaron una mesa de la esquina, donde al fin unos ojos violetas se percataron de los suyos dorados, llevó en sus manos una cerveza y un cóctel, dirigiéndose a la mesa, donde una mujer lo esperaba.

Cuando entregó la bebida también lo hizo con una bolsita llena de monedas.

—Preferiría una gota de tu sangre en mi trago —murmuró, cantarinamente—. Eres un delicioso híbrido, cariño. —Movió el trago de un lado a otro, mezclando la sangre, para luego probarlo.

—Pero tu trabajo no se paga con mi sangre, víbora —espetó el de orbes doradas cuando la mujer frente a él tragó, sus ojos parpadeando horizontalmente por un instante.

—Cortéjame esta noche, y al final, decidiré el precio.

La chica tomó la boina y se la colocó ella en sus cortos cabellos rubios, y jaló su brazo a la pequeña pista de baile improvisada. El híbrido agradecía haberse forzado tanto a aprender el idioma, con un acento que no se le quitaba por siglos de haber hablado otro. E incluso fue a esos clubs de caballeros, pero le hartaba tanto la formalidad, las buenas maneras…

A medida que la noche avanzaba, las apariencias humanas de los demonios e híbridos del lugar ya no estaban nada resguardadas. Gran Bretaña era, sin dudas, el patio de juegos de los de su clase en este tiempo donde eran cazados como brujas, con el correr de las generaciones era difícil conseguir demonios puros jóvenes, quizás las camadas que nacieron uno o dos siglos luego de él y de el más alto rango lo eran, del resto, la sangre estaba ya muy diluida con la humana…imaginaba la nariz fruncida de su hermano solo unos instantes por ese pensamiento.

—¿Y esa risa, cariño? —cuestionó la mujer mientras caminaban a trompicones por las empedradas calles.

—Solo recordé a un familiar, es todo —explicó risueño, nunca se había llegado a embriagar, sabía su resistencia era mayor a la de un humano, pero beber lo que bebían los demonios completos…

Sentía el cuerpo laxo, yendo más con la silueta de la mujer serpiente que sería su acreedora de…¿para qué fue que había ido al bar en primer lugar?

.

.

.

Había perdido la cuenta ya de cuántas veces había retozado entre las sábanas de aquella mujer, pero siempre, antes del amanecer se retiraba. Inhaló el humo del cigarro entre sus labios esperando que este llenara un vacío en su interior…

—¡Hey Hasha! Vayamos al local —animaron unos hombres en cuanto se acercó a la muchedumbre.

No había dado su nombre en sí, pero ellos se empecinaron en cambiarlo así, al menos cuando decidió integrarse un poco más a la sociedad invirtiendo en una empresa textil hace unos tres años, arrojó el cigarro y los siguió, marchándose de la caravana gitana que paraba ahí dos veces al año. No sabía sí considerar a ésos hombres sus amigos, quizás solo allegados, quiénes habían dejado la cultura familiar parcialmente para ganar dinero de la manera más honesta posible y abrirse paso.

Inspeccionó las telas con cuidado, mientras al de la aduana le daba un pequeño sobre con opio, luego de las guerras había logrado tener pequeños negocios donde su hermano había sido intermediario, como antiguo señor de los demonios, y aun siendo una especie de noble y mayor autoridad entre los de su especie, ser completamente "honestos" no les daría cabida en la vida demoníaca.

Inuyasha se había tomado muy enserio la vida nocturna de los mismos, aprendió que mezclando sangre demoníaca con licor y algo de opio, podía sentir lo que era embriagarse, que moverse entre los humanos por las mañanas en reuniones sociales era sumamente aburrido ya que ni podía meterse en peleas sin golpearlos de verdad, podría matarlos de solo hacerlo.

—¡Hasha, Hasha! —vitoreaba la gente alrededor.

Las garras aprisionaban el brazo de su contrincante, pensando qué podría hacer para que el otro se rindiera, no supo en qué momento la pelea pasó de por puntos a muerte…

—Seguro tú madre era una buena puta con ése padre tuyo…—siseó el demonio al cuál aprisionaba—. Para que esa gran bestia llegara a tener…

Oh, ya había recordado por qué cambio a muerte y no solo a las peleas acostumbradas. Cerró sus garras en la piel, y aún más fuerte, desgarrando ligamentos y músculos, hasta que el hueso estuvo a su alcance y lo astilló, desprendiendo el brazo.

El bramido de dolor no se hizo esperar, pisó el rostro de la criatura que se había atrevido a hablar de su madre de semejante manera, dislocandole la mandíbula y enseñando los colmillos. Salió de la jaula de pelea improvisada, entre los vítores del público enardecido, todos de sangre mestiza, incluso allí podían ser idiotas.

Afuera lo esperaba un asistente, que le tendió una toalla caliente para que limpiara su piel, una camisa nueva, y su reloj de bolsillo, en cuánto se calzó este último sus orejas caninas dieron paso a unas humanas, sus cabellos platinos pasaron a ser un rubio más claro y corto, y sus ojos del miel pasaron a un color algo más amarronado, suficiente para pasar por un inglés más.

No hubo más peleas en la noche, y decidió quedarse rezagado en el bar del establecimiento, cobró su paga de la pelea, la cuál era lo único que ahorraba, cambiando el mismo por oro o piedras preciosas. Se había acostumbrado a pasar la mayor parte de la noche peleando, drenando la ira, pero cuando ocurría ese tipo de cosas prefería dejar de luchar no fuera a ocurrir una masacre, y se sentaba a beber largo y tendido, rara vez lo hacía a conciencia y sólo bebía hasta que el líquido colmara sus venas, siendo éste el que lo impulsaba.

A la mañana siguiente tuvo que salir sin tomar bocado (cosa ya habitual que casi comiera lo necesario, no le apetecía), y salir a su oficina. Debía realizar la entrevista para una secretaria en su oficina, una personal le habían dicho, bien, admitía que todos esos siglos organizar no era su fuerte y ya daba por sentado que no lo sería jamás, y siendo solo tomar mensajes para hacérselos llegar, recordarle reuniones y pedidos, no sería difícil el trabajo ni creía fuera a tomarle demasiado.

—¡Bu…buenos días, señor! —La mujer extendió la mano hacia él y la tomó brevemente, mirando hacia abajo un poco—. Katherine Hudson, he sido enviada del centro de empleo—aseguró, en cuanto emprendió la marcha detrás de él, entrando finalmente a las oficinas administrativas.

Le indicó brevemente lo que debía de hacer, y que no le molestara a menos que sus socios directos pidieran hablar con él. La dejó sentada en el escritorio que antecedía la puerta de la oficina dónde le dio las instrucciones, la chica salió murmurando un gracias, y él sabía por la inquietud de su sangre en las mejillas, y el latir de su corazón que le había causado una impresión poco decente en su virgen cuerpo.

Decidió que la pondría a prueba unos pocos meses, resultando que era realmente eficiente en el trabajo, solo una vez la chica se quedó hasta más tarde esperando que él regresara para firmar unos documentos.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a casa con los otros empleados?

El hombre tenía las mangas sujetas, y se había quitado la chaqueta, venía acalorado de una pequeña pelea sinsentido y unos tragos encima que acrecentaban algo más sus sentidos, movió la nariz al percatarse de el tenue aroma de lágrimas en un pañuelo que tenía en sus manos.

—No son realmente unos caballeros —gimoteó.

Oh, así que no fue el único en percatarse del cambio de la joven desde que llegó allí. Su corto cabello marrón casi siempre lo llevaba recogido, pero ahora se hacía peinados con rizos, su rostro nunca maquillado ahora se encontraba con color en los labios, de un terracota y los negros ojos eran enmarcados con un delineado algo tembloroso. Su actitud había dejado de ser tan tímida, más aún sabiendo que la joven leía pequeños panfletos que le entregaban mujeres que deseaban ser tomadas en serio en la sociedad; él sentía algo extraño cada vez que los recuerdos lo asaltaban, evitaba en mayor parte a su secretaria, y esperaba la mayoría de sus empleados lo hubiesen hecho, pero no era así. Supuso cuáles eran los comentarios de los mismos, por lo cuál ella prefirió quedarse.

—¿Qué ibas a hacer si yo no regresaba? —cuestionó una vez firmó los documentos.

Ella no respondió, solo jugueteó con sus manos ya enguantadas, él negó con la cabeza, suponiendo que era capaz de pasar allí la noche y emprender el camino a casa en la mañana, después de todo el día siguiente lo tenía libre. Pidió un carruaje para la joven, sin embargo al parecer había escasez, por lo que la acompañó en silencio hasta su hogar, sabía que la joven deseó hablar con él en varias ocasiones, pero no se atrevió.

—Contrataré un transporte pa…

—¡No es necesario!—Alzó una ceja, ella no quería verse desvalida, pero lo era—. Sólo me iré más temprano —murmuró quedamente.

—No puedes —espetó—, no te podré pagar lo acordado si no trabajas lo estipulado.

Se quedaron en silencio cuando llegaron al edificio donde vivía la mujer, quizás con su madre. Antes de que ella cerrara la puerta luego de dar las gracias, concordó con ella que cumpliera su horario normal, pero la acompañaría en caso de que se le hiciera tarde, como esa noche.

Se arrepintió a penas el corazón de la mujer empezó a latir más rápido por aquella pequeña promesa. Pasó la mano por su rostro, y a unas cuadras decidió que lo mejor para olvidarse de ellos era beber. Los días se sucedían con facilidad, y en las tardes sabía que Katherine procuraba alargar su jornada, solo para que él la acompañara. Con los días la mujer se había hecho más parlanchina, no le prestaba demasiada atención, un día le dio su gabardina para que se resguardara del frío, y como rutina fue al bar…no estaba pendiente si era seguido o no, pero aún así habían tacones repiqueteando por el asfalto.

—Él prefiere la cerveza —murmuró la mujer de ojos violetas al barman, el híbrido la miró, no sabía que había llegado de nuevo la caravana.

—¿Qué sabrás tú de lo que me gusta a mí? —espetó, mientras comía algunos pepinillos que tomó de la entrada.

—Sé que hiedes a hembra humana —terció la mujer, mirándolo con recelo—. Oh, parece que ya no lo harás más —canturreó con una sonrisa.

El grito de Katherine no se hizo esperar. Pegó un brinco en dirección a las escaleras, corrió por el angosto pasillo y al abrir la puerta de entrada el olor de excitación y miedo lo golpeó con fuerza, empujó al portero con brusquedad y al fondo del callejón vio a un par de híbridos (más humanos que demonios que él) reír mientras tironeaban su gabardina para descubrir a la mujer que se protegía precariamente con ella.

—Mira que no habérsela follado ya —murmuró uno de los agresores—. Irá a ser frígida, ¿no…¡qué mierda!.

Sintió sangre correr por sus garras, procurando que la mujer no lo viera del todo. No contaba con que los hombres se perdieran de su vista en un brinco, dejando que la chica lo mirase directamente, notó el horror en su rostro antes de que cayera desmayada, la sombra en la pared lo hizo maldecir, las orejas sobre su cabeza alerta, y las garras escurriendo sangre. Sólo atinó a llevar a la chica a su casa, y dejarla en la cama por la ventana, esperando que creyera todo había sido un mal sueño.

Y por varios días parecía que lo era, solo fingió que nada ocurrió y ella pareció aceptarlo, pero lo miraba aún más que antes, quizás esperando que sus ojos y cabello cambiaran de color, como mínimo. Katherine salió de su ensoñación cuando una mujer se presentó ante ella, y a penas contactó con sus ojos, por un instante se sintió paralizada al recobrar la conciencia notó palabras acaloradas que venían de la oficina, ya no sabía sí intervenir o no.

—¡Baja la voz mujer! —exclamó al tiempo que la sujetaba del brazo y la sacaba a rastras de allí.

El odio relampagueó en sus miradas en cuánto la humana se quiso disculpar con su jefe.

—¡No me puedes seguir rechazando!, ¡debemos formar una familia Hasha!

.

.

.

_Después de eso, supe indudablemente que no podría salir ileso de tal situación, no podía despedir a la joven, igualmente estaría en peligro, Lilian era un demonio serpiente muy rencoroso, pero no entendía el por qué sabía que no era mi única compañera de cama, sin embargo, a penas supo de esta humana…no lo sé, quizás ella vio verdadero peligro de algo que ni yo me había dando cuenta, o ella creyó era así. _

_Me acerqué más a Katherine, después de todo debía protegerla de cierta manera, esto fue lo que me dejó expuesto a ella, a sus preguntas, a sobresaltarse cuando me molestaba con algún empleado, quizás ella misma trataba de convencerse de qué no me había visto así, que monstruos y espíritus eran solo historias, sé que no se lo creía. Pero trataba. Nunca le di señales de lo contrario._

* * *

.

.

** B**ueno, demoré bastante entre que me enfermé y vivo sin internet, y no domino bien eso de publicar desde el cel. A los que tienen cuenta les respondo por Mp.

Nat: Creo que melancolía es la palabra adecuada de esto la verdad, gracias por el rw.

Any-chan: Mi corazoncito se alegró mucho al leer tu rw,y el hecho que siendo invitado escribas, de esa manera, me mueve.


End file.
